15zola de Hyuuga Hinata
by 0Danny0
Summary: Hoje finalmente é o aniversario de 15 anos de Hinata.Mas ela terá uma surpresa no seu tão esperado dia...e DEUS DEXEM REVIEWS [Hina X ? ]


Naruto não me pertence...

-'falas'

"pensamentos"

_flash back_

((eu falando algo sem nexo))

(tradução de alguma coisa)

Resumo:Hoje finalmente é o aniversario de Hinata.Mas ela terá uma surpresa no seu tão esperado dia...

BOA LEITURA ;Dd

* * *

**_Os 15 anos de Hyuuga hinata._**

Hinata estava sentada na cama ,sua cara estava toda amassada assim como suas roupas e sua cama.((gota)) Se espreguiçou e foi tomar seu banho.

Hoje era um dia especial.Não sabe por que? Simples ,hoje é o aniversario de 15 anos de Hyuuga Hinata.

Quando saiu do banho,já arrumada.Usava uma blusa comum preta com um gato branco e suas bordas brilhosas,um short jeans e sem sapato.Seus não muito curtos, nem muito longos cabelos preto azulado, com uma franja reta e quase no final um pouco maior do que todos os cabelos dos dois lados,estavam um pouco úmidos por causa do banho.

oOo

Chegou na cozinha e deu de cara com um Neji de avental branco por cima de sua blusa branca sem mangas e sua bermuda.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Hinata não se agüentou e começou a apontar e rir desesperadamente.Neji ficou um pouco vermelho."ela não pode saber o que eu estou fazendo" –Pensou neji.Aproveitou que sua irmã estava distraída e guardou uma caixinha cor perola ,assim como os olhos de ambos.((neji e hina-chan))

Colocou entre a camisa e o avental à caixinha."ufa sorte que ela é pequena" -Pensou aliviado.

oOo

Depois que Hinata descobriu que ele estava tentando fazer um café especial pra hinata.Já que Neji é um bom cozinheiro (¹) aproveitou e decidiu fazer um café pra ela, mas não esperava que esta chegasse cedo na cozinha.((gota))

-Gomen Neji –kun –Hinata sempre se soltava com seus amigos e Neji, seu irmão, mas com o resto de sua família e desconhecidos ela era a coisinha mais tímida do mundo.

-Tudo bem Hina-chan –Ele também se soltava mas só com hinata já que eram irmãos.

Ela chegou perto dele e o abraçou.Ele retribuiu o abraço.

-Ah Neji ! você poderia me levar no salão de beleza? –Perguntou divertida.Ele desfez o abraço e suspirou.

-Hai (sim) vai te trocar que eu vou pegar o dinheiro com o pai e vou me trocar. –Falou isso e se virou indo ao quarto que o seu pai estaria. Hinata também foi pelo mesmo corredor mais em um quarto diferente.

oOo

Neji estava na sala colocando seu tênis branco.Ele usava uma blusa branca com o símbolo dos Hyuuga nas costas e uma jeans.Seus cabelos pretos chocolates estavam soltos.

Quando acabou viu um Hinata correndo em sua direção com uma bolsa de lado pequena e verde.Hinata usava um vestidinho meio longo que ia até abaixo de seus joelhos e de alças grossas.O vestido era verde ,a cor favorita da Hyuuga.Usava uma sandália de salto bem baixo preta.E pra finalizar seus cabelos estava soltos.

-Pronto Neji –Falou pegando fôlego.Este apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando.

oOo

Neji estava deitado no sofá lendo uma revista.Ele estava pensando como dar o bendito presente para Hinata.

**_TRRRIRIRIRIRMMM TIRIRIRIRIRIRRMMMM_** ((EGUUAA DA CAMPAINHA ESCROOTTAA xDD))

Ele apenas estica a mão pra traz e pega o aparelho e Poe no ouvido.

_-// Alô?_ –Perguntou.

-_//A hinata está? _–Um vos afeminada pergunta.

_-//Ela ta no salão..Quem é que quer falar?_ –Perguntou.

_-//b-bem é a Sakura ela disse que ia me avisar quando estaria indo salão..Faz muito tempo?_ –Perguntou sakura.

_-//Acabei de deixa-la lá _–Neji ouve um tchau e desliga o telefone.

-Puts cada amiga que essa minha irmã arranja-Fala Neji com uma mega gota.

oOo

Uma jovem de cabelos estranhamente rosados corria na rua.O que chamava atenção era seus olhos verde esmeraldas.Era Haruno Sakura.Esta usava um top vermelho não muito pequeno e um vestido-macacão não muito longo e junto estava com um all star preto de cano baixo.Pra completar estava com uma bolsa de lado azul.

E ela continuava ah correr desesperadamente .Ela estava virando uma esquina quando esbarra em alguém,esse alguém não é nada mais nada menos que o ex da sakura.Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sa-sasuke-kun... – a garota sussurrou, em seguida abaixando a cabeça – Gomen nasai!(desculpe-me) – desculpou-se para o moreno, e antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a Haruno saiu correndo novamente.

oOo

Após correr alguns quarteirões, Sakura finalmente chegou no bendito salão. Assim que entrou passou os olhos por todas as pessoas que estavam lá, ate encontrar uma garota de cabelos azulados sentados,terminando de fazendo as unhas.

- HINATA-CHAN! –berrou, se dirigindo até ela.

A Hyuuga ao ouvir seu nome olhou em volta, vendo Sakura correr desajeitadamente até ela, tentando não esbarrar nas funcionarias que passavam pra lá e pra cá.

-Yo (oi) Saku-chan! – Hinata disse ao ver a amiga se aproximar, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao seu lado.

- Hinata-chan! Você nem me avisou que vinha no salão! – disse um pouco brava – Muito obrigado pela consideração!-Bufou.

- Aaah gomen, gomen (desculpa desculpa) – Hinata se desculpava, fazendo leves reverencias – É que eu tava meio atrasada e esqueci de te ligar. Gomen ne.(desculpe)

- Hunf... Ta bom vai! Eu te perdôo – falou, abraçando a Hyuuga, mas logo a soltando – Nossa, você num sabe como eu sofri pra chegar aqui. Vim correndo que nem uma retardada pela rua, ate esbarrei no Sasuke...

Hinata ao ouvir o nome "Sasuke" pode sentir suas bochechas esquentarem. Sabia que estava corando, mas virou o rosto para Sakura não ver. Por que tinha que corar sempre que ouvia o nome do Uchiha?

-Hina-chan tudo bem? –Perguntou ao ver que ela virou a cara.O homem do cabelo logo começou ah fazer o cabelo de hinata e uma moça veio fazer o cabelo de sakura.

Hinata virou a cara e dando de cara com sakura fazendo seus cabelos. -Han, não é nada não saku-chan –Falou sorrindo.

Sakura era meio desligada do mundo de hinata ,mal ela sabia que hinata tinha ,ou melhor tem , uma queda pelo seu ex.

-Ah ok –Falou –Agora vamos aos cabelos!.

Depois disso ficaram conversando até acabarem com suas madeixas.

oOo

Sakura e Hinata agora andavam pelo shopping conversando sobre as roupas que escolheram pra noite.

Hinata nem notou que mais a frente um Uchiha vinha também "desligado",em sua direção.E a lerda da Sakura também nem nota. ((desculpem ah quem gosta dela, mais ela ficou lerda aqui viu xD?))

De repente Hinata olha pra frente e vê O uchiha vindo na direção delas."ele parece estar dormindo "- O que Hinata tinha razão pois ele olhava pra só de ver ele fica assim.Puxa Sakura pruma vitrine .Sakura vê o Uchiha pelo reflexo do espelho da vitrine e se vira.

-Sasuke-kuunn – Hinata não podia ficar mais corada.O Uchiha olha de onde vem o grito.Vê sakura e .."hinata..como ela está bonita.." –Ficou levemente rubro.Esse era o pensamento desde que esbarrara com ela um dia desses.

Foi em direção ah sakura e hinata.

Ele não falou nada apenas acenou.Sakura murmurou um "gomen por te esbarrado em vocês é que eu estava indo matar a hina-chan" Sasuke ganhou uma gota e hinata quase se podia chamar de dedo-de-moça ((é uma pimenta ,gente essa pimenta é muitooo vermelha –pra quem não sabe))

-hum..hinata- Hinata olha pra sasuke um pouco sim eu disse um pouco menos corada,mas seu coração só fez ficar mais acelerado.Ela adorava ouvir seu nome sair da boca que sempre desejou beijar ,claro desde que se viu apaixonada por ele.

-H-Haii –Respondeu envergonhada.-Nani (o que) sasuke-kun- Ahhh como ele amava ouvir ela o chamar assim e com o sufixo "-kun".

-Hans..Omedetou(feliz aniversario) Hinata.

Hinata só não desmaiou por que estava atrasada , Neji com certeza ficar do lado de fora sofrendo com suas fãs não seria nem um pouco bom pra saúde de hinata.((gota xDDD))

-Ah thank's sasuke-kun demo o Neji-nii-chan deve estar quase morrendo com as meninas- Falou já pegando na mão de sakura e se preparando pra ir embora,mas Sakura foi mais rápida e empurrou Hinata pra cima de Sasuke e saiu correndo com suas compras e de Hinata.

"AHAHAHA Hina-chan gomen mais eu precisava fazer isso" –Pensou uma sakura divertida.Ela havia sacado o que estava rolando.

oOo

Hinata foi empurrada por sakura e a própria 'roubou' suas coisas e saiu correndo.O pior foi que quase cai ,se não fosse sasuke...Corou.Ele estava segurando ela pela cintura e seus corpos er...estavam colados.

Sasuke estava um pouco corado.Sorte que ela era mais baixa se não hunf,eles teriam se beijado ((na minha fic ela é um pouco maior que a sakura mas é mais baixa que o sasuke xDD.))

Hinata não agüentava mais sentir aquele calor,aquele cheiro que aquele Uchiha exalava.Iria fazer uma besteira.((no caso é beija :P))

-Eto..(er..) Sasuke-kun gomen demo (desculpa mas..) poderia me soltar? –Perguntou corada.O Uchiha rapidamente soltou a cintura da Hyuuga.Não agüentava mais sentir os seios dela em contato com seu corpo.Iria fazer uma besteira.((também no caso é beijar :P))

-Er..Gomen.-E se virou –Já ne hinata até de noite ((o niver ..ô menntee suujaa))-E saiu correndo deixando uma hinata desconsertada .

Hinata rapidamente saiu correndo em direção ah saída.Neji deveria querer agora mata-la.

oOo

Depois de receber uma bronca daquelas,eles -Neji,Hinata e Sakura- ,chegaram perto da mansão Hyuuga e se despediram de Sakura.Que teria de ajeitar as suas coisas pro niver da Hyuuga.

oOo

Neji estava ajudando os empregado e falando com o pessoal do bolo.Tinha que ser tudo perfeito pros 15zola de sua irmã.Isso por que amava ela e não deixaria esse dia importante pra ela sair feio.

oOo

Hinata estava descansando por ter andado,e claro tentando fazer seu coração desacelerar um pouco.Estava deitada e com seus cabelos espalhados pela cama.Não conseguia tirar da cabeça como era sentir seu corpo tão perto do Uchiha ,seu corpo quente ((viiixeee xDD)) e suas mãos grandes.

Levantou-se ,eram 11:23h,não esta com fome.Ligou pra cozinha e pediu pra falar com o seu irmão.Ele atende e Hinata diz que não está com fome.Só recebeu um ok.

Resolveu arrumar seus vestidos da noite.

oOo

Jogou-se na cama estava exausta eram 5 hs havia arrumado tudo em meia hora mais acabou que foi ajudar neji. Ainda faltavam 5h pro niver.

Decidiu dar uma volta.Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu um vestido azul que prende a nuca com um laço,com um decote e o vestido ia até os joelhos e pra completar um saltinho preto.

Desceu as escadas e deu de cara com seu irmão só com uma bermuda e claro com uma toalha no pescoço.Ele deve ter saído agora do banho.

-Aonde você vai hina-chan? –Perguntou chegando perto.

-er..eu vou dar uma volta pra tomar um ar ai eu volto pra me arrumar –Falou ao ver que ele começou a cheirar seu pescoço.Por que ele faz isso? Ele sabe que ela não gosta! –Er .. neji! Pa-pára.! –Falou.Ele nem deu ouvidos começou abraça-la.Só pra sacaniar...Como sempre.Era sempre assim que ia sair só ele fazia de propósito.

Ai começou a beijar.Hinata vermelha de raiva não contendo mais isso o empurrou delicadamente mas ele não soltou sua cintura.ai ela..er..chuta o ponto fraco dos homens ((UHUASHAIUSHAIUSHAIUSHAIUSHAUISHAUIHSAIUHSIUAHS)), vendo que ele começou a se contorcer no chão sai correndo pra fora da casa.

-Baai baai BAKAAA- E fecha a porta da casa.

oOo

Foi andando corada.Por que ele sempre ,sempre que ela ia sair fazia isso?.Bufou.É a vida.Foi andando até que tromba com alguém quando ia dobrar uma esquina.

Este ser a segura pela cintura pra que não caia.

Abriu os olhos e levantou um pouco os olhos dando de cara com nada mais nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke.Ele vestia uma blusa de mangas curtas e uma jeans.((e tênis xDD))

De novo naquela mesma posição.Sasuke não agüentaria mais pois ela estava com um decote.Engoliu ah seco.E pra piorar a situação ela esta com salto fazendo com que ela fique um pouco mais alta,quase chegando ao tamanho dele.Seus lábios muito próximos, inconscientemente ela fecha os olhos.Ele não consegue mais segurar.

.Estavam colados, ela passando suas delicadas mãos pelos braços nus dele,ele abraçando-a ,seus lábios se roçando e pra completar ela estava de olhos fechados.

Aproximou seu rosto fazendo virar um Celinho.Aprofundou o beijo com a permissão dela.

Sakura ia atravessar a esquina quando vê o casal se beijando.Ri.Vai um pouco mais pra frente pra atravessar logo na frente da mansão.

Em quanto isso o casal ainda se beijando,sasuke sem querer a prende na parede da esquina.Claro tiveram que apartar o beijo já que estavam sem ar.

Corada Hinata se dá conta do que acabara de fazer.Beijara o Uchiha.

O uchiha ofegante nem se dá conta, estava muito perdido nos olhos da Hyuuga e do seu corado.Aproximou de novo os rostos Hinata não impediu nada estava perdida naquele mar negro que era os olhos do Uchiha.

Beijam-se novamente.Estavam lá naquela virada de esquina que nem notam um ser ciumento voando em direção ao casal que se beija.

-HINATAAA ,UCHIHA O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO??-Falou o irmão ciumento.O casal se Hyuuga chega perto e envolve a cintura protetoramente da irmã.Sasuke ficou um pouco sem jeito pelo modo que foram flagrados.

-O que ele te fez hina-chan –Sussurrou no ouvido da irmã.A abraçou mais forte como se fosse um marido preocupado com a mulher.

-N-nada Nii-chan- Falou também sussurrando.Ele pra piorar começa ah beijar o pescoço da irmã.Ela cora."droga ele ta olhando!" Olhos pro lado e viu um sasuke super vermelho e desconsertado.

-Ni-Nii-channn parreee –Falou tremendo ,odiava quando ele fazia isso.Só fazia isso pra espantar paqueradores e fazer ciúmes.Sorte que nunca passou disso.

-Err.. eu vou indo.. –Estava voltando por onde vinha.Quando..

-IIEE NII-CHAN ME SOLLTAA –Não agüentou mas ficou lá de costas pra eles –Parraa neejii –Ele ouve um barulho de algo voando looooonnnggee .Ele vira e dá de cara com uma hinata vermelha de raiva e um neji jogado no chão.

-Hnf ...eu vou voltar lá pra dentro pra terminar os preparativos. –E volta correndo pra mansão. Hinata muito corada se vira pro Uchiha e fez algo que nunca pensou em fazer.

Pulou no pescoço dele e sussurrou um gomen e começou a beijar a testa,bochecha .Ele apenas aceita as caricias e prende a cintura da Hinata pra que ela não cai .Ela começa beija os lábios mas em celinhos .Até o Uchiha não agüentar mais e prensar a Hyuuga na parede e tomar os lábios dela antes que ela gema de dor já que ele bateu com tudo na parede.

Sorte se não ele não iria se segurar ((agora é sacanaggemm mesmo xDD)).

Eles ficam ali se beijando até o bendito ar faltar.Separam-se ahh como adorava ver ela corada.

"como ela está linda corada, não, ela é bonita,perfeita " –Pensa soltando ela e a impedindo de fugir colocando uma mão na cintura e a outra mão acariciando a face corada dela.

O barulho do celular.É da Hyuuga.E quem era no telefone? Neji...

-hai...hai..NANI???HAII- E desliga.Vira-se pro Sasuke e o beija num beijo carinhoso ,mas rapidamente se separa e dá mais um Celinho e volta correndo pra casa.

O Uchiha fica um pouco sem jeito já que conseguira beijar o ser de seu amor secreto.

oOo

Hinata chega ofegante em casa e dá de cara com uma sakura risonha e um neji irritado .

Gota em hinata...

-O que esta acontecendo –Falou chamando atenção de neji e sakura.Neji vira a cara e sakura responde.

-ahaha..é que ele é muito ciumento.ushaushaush e eu estava aqui venndo tudinhoo amiggaa -E deu uma piscadela pra amiga e correu pro quarto da Hyuuga.

-Vai te arrumar ..faltam uma hora apenas.-Falou o irmão.Hinata foi ate ele e o abraçou e sussurrou um arigatou por se preocupar.-E foi pro seu quarto.

O hyuuga ficou lá sorrindo marotamente pra hinata que subia a escada.

oOo

Sakura e Hinata conversavam ,claro, sakura não perdeu a oportunidade de sacaniar um pouco a hyuuga.

Quando neji abre a porta dá de cara com sakura 'beijando' o cabide e uma hinata de costas pra si (neji).Gota.

-Hinata! –Ela vira – Vão se arrumar. –E saiu do quarto com uma gota monstruosa.

"será que ele vem?" –Pensou Hinata ao ver sua amiga entrar no banheiro do quarto.Suspirou.Teria de usar o do seu irmão.

oOo

-Nii-chan? –Perguntou abrindo a porta do quarto.Nada.Entrou no banheiro também não estava.Suspirou quando ia sair do cômodo dá de cara com irmão na sua frente.

-Nani otouto-chan? (o que irmãzinha?)- Perguntou.

-Posso usar seu banheiro? –Perguntou.-A sakura está no meu. –Se adiantou antes que ele falasse algo.

Ele suspirou . – Hai mas não demore- E saiu do cômodo.

oOo

Hinata saiu do banheiro. –Já? E a roupa?por acaso acha que eu vou deixar você andar só de toalha por ai ? –Começou com o questionário.

-Hai,a roupa ta no meu quarto.E não tem com o que se preocupar é só no final do corredor que não é muito longe hyuuga-san –Falou o "hyuuga-san" debochado.

Ele rodou os olhos.-eu vou com você –E foi abrindo a porta.olhou pros dois lados, como se fosse atravessar uma rua.-Vai. –Disse e logo viu sua irmã saindo correndo e entrando no seu quarto.

oOo

Hinata tinha acabado de se arrumar com a ajuda de sakura e ah ajudou também. Elas estavam lindas.

um vestido com um decote não muito grande em Y ,com alguns brilhos que vai ate o chão ((XD)),lilás e um salto auto,que por mais que não apareça é um salto alto prata em detalhes dourados.Pra completar um coque e apenas a franja solta , aquela parte maior do cabelo da franja caindo encaracolada, um brinco não muito grande de ouro e uma maquiagem não muita pesada.

Já sakura usava seus rosados meio grandes cabelos encaracolados nas pontas e com um vestido preto que ia até um pouco mais do joelho e mais pra cima nas mangas longas ate o pulso e serem presas a ele por botões.Sem decote, e o interessante era que nos ombros era como se tivesse sido cortado lá e isso fazia que a manga caísse um pouco e seus ombros ficassem desnudos.Sua maquiagem era um pouco mais forte que a de Hinata.

Chegando no salão onde seria a festa,lá estava neji dando as ultimas ordens aos garçons.Ele usava seu cabelo preso por um elástico no final do cabelo,uma blusa social branca e uma calça social bege e pra acompanhar estava de sapato masculino preto e claro meias, não ah amostra brancas.

-Neji como estamos –Este virou em direção ah voz de sua irmã."lindas" –Foi o pensamento deste.

-Bonitas. –E voltou ah falar com os garçons.

oOo

Hinata estava ao lado de neji e que estava ao lado de sakura.Nessa mesma ordem.Já que o pai teve que viajar de tarde não poderia comparecer ah esse dia especial da filha.Neji ficou er...no controle.

Começavam ah chegar as pessoas,os familiares e alguns amigos.Todos deixando com uma moça bonita loira que pegava os presentes e guardava e as pessoas que entravam davam os convites pro segurança lá fora.Dentro tinha o famoso quadro da foto escolhida pela aniversariante.

Era uma de Hinata com os cabelos caindo pelo corpo e pela blusa tomara que caia verde de hinata,também usava uma saia jeans curta com marca de bolsos, pra acompanhar uma bota preta longa.Usava uma maquiagem meio pesada e sua pose era deitada/sentada.Digamos sexy.

A hora esperada chegou,lá vinha Sasuke todo arrumado.Usava uma roupa parecida com a de neji só que a calça era preta e usava paletó e gravata cinza.Juntamente com uma caixinha vermelha/rosa.

Entregou a caixinha que continha seu nome ,e deu pra mulher loira,esta lhe deu uma caneta porosa que rabiscava o papel preto da foto((quem já foi num biver de 15 nos saabe do que eu tou falandoo)).Hinata apenas olhava atentamente pra ele. sempre ne?sasuke-kun!" –Pensou hinata.Ele vinha em sua direção.Neji virou o rosto.Ele parou na sua frente.Parecia relutar com algo pois mordeu o lábio inferior.

No momento seguinte sakura olhava feliz.Pois sasuke curvou um pouco a cabeça ,hinata podia estar de salto mais continuava baixinha perto do uchiha,e a beijou carinhosamente .Sem se abraçar se não ,não sairiam dali tããão cedo.

Separaram-se e ele- corado e relutante mas foi- se afastou de hinata e foi se sentar.

E lá ficou fitando-a da mesa.

"como ela ficou linda.." – Ele viu ela vira pra ele.Ela falou algo com seu irmão e foi na direção do Uchiha.Sentou-se ao seu lado.

-S-Sasuke-kun –Acariciou a face estava tão próximo.Passou o dedo delicadamente por seus olhos.Sasuke recebeu m arrepio na espinha.Ela passou 2 dedos nos lábios entreabertos do Uchiha,como se convidasse ela para um beijo.Aproximou-se da face meio corada do Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun – Ele abriu os olhos e deu de cara com os olhos perolados de de leve. –E-Eu posso t-Te beijar? – Perguntou corada.Ele deu um dos seus famosos sorrisos de lado.Ela corou mais.Ele roça os seus lábios com os dela.Eles começam a se beijar calorosamente.Ele a traz mais pra perto e abraça sua cintura.ela Poe uma mão em sua nuca e outra no seu tórax.

Separaram-se em busca de ar. –Sasuke-kun eu...-Morde seu lábio inferior.Ele lambi os lábios dela ((mamãe #baba#)).Ela cora.Ele fica brincando com os cachos de sua franja.Para e acaricia a uma das mãos de Hinata.Hinata o olha nos olhos.Ela rouba-o os lábios novamente mas antes de aprofundar o beijo ela para, -deixou o Uchiha frustrado mas não demonstrou – Ela respira fundo –Sasuke-kun watashi (eu..eu..)...watashi..-Ele colocou 2 dedos nos lábios carnudos e vermelhos dela e falou : -Se não consegue falar o que quer falar acalme-se e quando conseguir falar,fale- E a puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

Sakura e neji não agüentavam mais ouvir "cadê a aniversariante" ou "onde a hinaata-chan se meteu hein?".

Foi até o casal e o chamou atenção,eles rapidamente apartaram o beijo e a fitaram desconsertados.

-Hinata-chan se ajeite e vá me ajudar ah receber os convidados! –Falou indo ao lugar que estava antes.Hinata olha o Uchiha e o beija rapidamente e se separa.

-Pronto, pronto! –Falou voltando ao lugar de onde estava cumprimentado e tirando fotos com a Hyuuga.

oOo

Estavam sentados no quintal da mansão.Havia cumprimentado todooosss os convidaddoss.Estava exausta.Sorte que o uchiha a puxou lá pra fora pra ficarem lá sentados de mãos dadas.

Ele começou a beijar o pescoço desnudo de Hinata.Era diferente com ele ,já que tinha mais efeito ,não era como seu irmão, só pra sacaniar.Puxou-a para cima de si.Sasuke ficou entre as pernas dela,mas estava sentado ((deu pra ah por a mão no cabelo dela e ah beijar os lábios com curtos celinhos.Soltou o cabelo dela.ah olhou.Estava linda e ainda estava com olhos fechados, e com a pele corada.

Começou a lamber os lábios impulso caíram na grama mas na hora o Uchiha mudou as com a caricia.Ela não agüentando mais começa lamber a língua dele.E depois começam a se beijar ternamente e bem calmamente.

Pararam,se separam e rapidamente voltam ao beijo mais selvagem. Neji que não encontrou sua irmã foi atrás dela.Chegando onde o casal estava.Irritou-se.

-HINATAAA- Chamou atenção do casal que rapidamente se levantaram. –O que ele estava fazendo ..Alias o que está acontecendo?-Perguntou nervoso.

-Ne-Neji no-Nós e-estavamos –O uchiha a interrompeu. –Nós estávamos namorando..algo contra? –Neji se calou era apenas disso que precisava ouvir.

-Hai –Falou- Cuide dela direito uchiha. –E voltou pra festa.Hinata virou pro Uchiha e este foi mais rápido a empurrou pra parede da casa.Ela levantou um pouco vestido enquanto se beijavam encostados na parede.Acabou que enlaçou suas pernas na cintura do uchiha.Separam-se e se dão conta de como estão se afastam.Ele senta na grama e espera ela se ajeitar pra voltarem pra festa.

oOo

Já de volta na festa Hinata larga um pouco sasuke e vai falar com o povo.

2hrs depois começa um slaid da vida de hinata.Meigo era a palavra.Hinata,Neji e Sakura saíram correndo enquanto isso.

oOo

Ele se surpreendeu com hinata.Estava linda.os cabelos estavam soltos e com uma maquiagem mais forte,seu vestido era branco tomara que caia e o vestido ia até um palmo e meio do joelho. O vestido tinha detalhes em prata.Usava uma bota bege de cano alto e o salto alto.Linda.

Todos ficaram encantados com a beleza dela.Ficou posicionada com neji pra valsa.Já que o pai não estava ia o irmão.

Depois de dançar com o irmão veio Naruto.Sim ele virou extra aqui!.Ele foi um grande amor de hinata,mas fora apaixonite de criança.Depois veio Shikamaru e depois o Uchiha mais velho sim! Ele aparece aqui!!!.Depois o Uchiha mais novo se arrisca.As pessoas começam com um bla bla bla de "oohh que casal perfeito " ou "eles combinam". Isso só deixou hinata mais envergonhada.Ela fala algo no ouvido de Sasuke.Ele dá um dos seus meios sorrisos.

Ele aperta a mão que passa pela a cintura dela,fazendo com que seus corpos fiquem mmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssss grudados!.

Ele aproxima dos lábios,já que o salto que ela usa era gigantesco ficava na altura dos olhos do uchiha.Ah pessoas fazem aquele "ooohhh".Menos as amigas fãs do uchiha xDDD.Beijam-se ardentemente e depois param de dançar.

Aplausos.Depois vão jantar.

oOo

Depois de todos jantados sasuke arranja coragem e leva hinata pro centro do er...palco.

-Minna. – Todos os fitam -.eu quero mostrar o quanto eu AMO Hyuuga Hinata arranjei coragem pra falar ..hinata Aishiteru. –Hinata quase morre de surpresa. –Te amo hina-chan. –Sussurrou no ouvido dela.Ela sem ações pula no pescoço do Uchiha e diz algo que o agrada.

-Eu também te amo sasuke-kun..Muito. –Após dito isso os dois lá mesmo no meio da 'pista' se beijam apaixonadamente.

oOo

a festa foi bem agitada.Muitos beijos e declarações por parte de hinata e sasuke...

Foi uma festa e tanto.

e finalmente neji deu seu presente pra hinata.Uma joia linda assim como ela.

oOo

E pra finalizar a fic ...

No outro dia ...

Hinata estava sentada no sofá com seu namorado.Um maior amasso.Mas eles na passavam dos beijos ,nem caricias podiam por que de 10 em 10 minutos o Huuga passava na sala.

**_-oOo-_**

**_ (¹)-Bom na minha fic ele é um OTIMMOOO cozinheiro ;DD  
_**

**_FODA-SE se não gostaram do "finalizando a fic" eu fiz isso em 2/3 dia xDD dá um desconto vio?_**

**_COM UMA GRANDE AJUDA DE S2INO-CHANS2 TERMINEI A MINHA MAIIOR FIC minha mãe do céu essa fic tem 14 folhas!!!! X.x_**

**_e esperam que gostem..do casal,dos extras,dos kissus, e acho qeu só  
_**

**_Mt obrigada quem ler e postar a bendita review!!! Agora são oo:10 da madruagada.!!!_**

**_Fiz isso por vcs!! Eu tou morta de sono. EEE agora que estou de ferriasss posso encher vc mais :p bjus minna!!_**

**_JÁ NEEE_**

**_;"""""_**


End file.
